A liquid crystal display (LCD) is mainly composed of a backlight module, a liquid crystal panel, and a driving circuit.
The backlight module includes optical components, such as light bars, a light guiding plate, and a diffusion plate, and also includes mechanical components, such as a back plate and a plastic frame.
In the backlight module, the light bars are generally fixed inside the backlight module. After the liquid crystal display is assembled, if one light in the light bars is broken and causes an abnormality in the liquid crystal display, it is required to disassemble the relevant components in the liquid crystal display to remove the light bar for repair. Specifically, the LCD glass is first removed, and the light bar is taken out for repair.
In this process, disassembly and assembly of the relevant components not only cause complicated operations, but also cause the components, such as the LCD glass, to be damaged.